<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Trading Post by Nate_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914646">At the Trading Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun'>Nate_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Vintage Nate-kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sableye contests a questionable transaction. [Revised 2/26/2020]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Trading Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]</p><p>Word Count: 100 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Excuse me, how much is this?"</p>
      <p>The sketchy shopkeeper lowers his book, his beady black eyes settling on a specter with a red gem.</p>
      <p>"Ah, kekeke!" Kecleon grins. "That's an excellent choice."</p>
      <p>"Really? How do you figure?"</p>
      <p>"Well, it's pure ruby for starters! The purest in all the land! Would you like it wrapped?"</p>
      <p>Sableye pauses to inspect the jewel more closely, before opening his jagged mouth wide and taking a monstrous bite out of it. The shopkeeper's eyes bulge out of their sockets.</p>
      <p>"Do you have anything in a deeper shade of red?" the ghost asks. "Non-imitation, if possible."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>